


Touch Therapy 101

by lightningrani



Category: The Heir Chronicles - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kenzie learned about Jonah's 'touch therapy', he demanded to sit in on a visit, to get back at all the times Jonah had sat in on his PT appointments. He started to regret that decision when he learns that Jonah's therapist is Emma Greenwood.</p><p>(Sorcerer's Heir spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Therapy 101

Listen, Kenzie, by his nature, was a curious child. Sure, part of the reason he became an amazing hacker is that, for most of his life, he was stuck in one room with limited methods of getting out. Which the Internet provided a solution for. And you really can't learn everything on the Internet if you don't know some... tricks.

But there were always limits to his curiosity. Especially about his brother, and his feelings. Because. Ew. There were certain things you don't need to know. And he did his best to avoid learning such things! Especially since his brother was getting it on with Emma.

Little did he know that he was about to cross that line when he decided to sit in on one of his brother's therapy sessions.

**

It took Kenzie some time to break down his brother to let him even come. Jonah loved him, and while Kenzie wasn't a jerk, that didn't mean he was above manipulation when it suited his goal. Such as sitting in on a therapy session.

"Seriously, Jonah, don't you think I deserve some sort of compensation for all those times you sat in on all my embarrassing medical treatments? Fair is fair, you know?" Kenzie said, as he walked- walked!- on the sidewalk, cane in hand. While Natalie and Mercedes had done wonders for his physical health, there were limits to what he could do. One of his legs hadn't really healed, so he walked with a bit of a limp. A cane helped, especially when he was tired.

 "There's nothing you need to see," Jonah muttered, keeping an eye on Kenzie as they followed the sidewalk. Old habits die hard, after all. "It's not like I'm doing anything interesting, after all."

"I'll be the judge of that, bro. Just, seriously, one appointment? Just one? Think of all the years I've dreamed of this!"

"... You've dreamed of me being in therapy?"

"You know what, Jonah? Shut up."

**

Jonah caved, and finally told him he could sit on his next appointment later this week. Kenzie was ecstatic. It was payback time.

Because of Jonah's... purpose-if Kenzie could go back in time and punch Gabriel, he would- he was one of the few survivors from Thorn Hill who didn't have that many physical complications. So most of his therapy focused on his fear of touch.

Kenzie assumed it was working. While he doubted that Jonah would ever be a handsy person, he didn't flinch whenever Kenzie would playfully punch him in the arm anymore. Sure, he didn't initiate physical contact, but considering he literally killed people with his touch, it was better than nothing.

From what Kenzie knew, Natalie generally was in charge of these sessions. He mentally rubbed his hands in glee. Natalie could be hard as rock when she wanted to be, and she always expected more from you during these kinds of sessions. And considering how careful Jonah was, well, these sessions must be tough.

It's not like Kenzie liked to see his brother in pain. It's just that, he's been through all these sessions with Natalie before. He has suffered that amount before. Fair is fair, you know?

So imagine his surprise when Emma Greenwood, Jonah's maybe-girlfriend, walked through the door instead.

Jonah sat up straight, utterly shocked by the change. Apparently he wasn't informed of this change either.

"Hi Jonah, Kenzie," Emma said slowly. "Natalie was busy and asked if I could take over for today?" Emma didn't ask why Kenzie was here; he had complained to her about the injustice during some of their jam sessions. 

"Wait, why did she ask you and not anyone else?" Kenzie asked, curious.

Hilariously enough, Jonah started to blush, and Emma tried to avoid his eyes. "I've had some past experience with this," Emma replied hurriedly. 

He thinks they doth protest too much. But Kenzie really didn't want to mess up Jonah's session, so he left it at that. 

Jonah coughed. "Kenzie, if possible, could you-"

"Nope, not happening, no way you're kicking me out now, bro. Who knows when your next meeting will be, anyway?" Kenzie settled down into his chair. "I won't interrupt. You guys go on."

Glancing at Jonah a few times, as if to make sure things were still okay, Emma sat down on the ground. And promptly frowned. "Jonah, I thought you said you would stop wearing gloves."

Kenzie perked up. "Now that's news to me." As far as Kenzie could tell, Jonah had a psychological block to walking around without gloves. Not because he was afraid of killing someone with his hands, but because of what ungloved hands meant to the people around him. Right now Jonah was wearing his trademark fingerless gloves, like the ones he would wear while playing the guitar.

"I thought you said you weren't going to interrupt," Jonah said, shoulders slumping. Was Kenzie's big brother actually... sulking? Kenzie almost wanted to take a photograph. 

"No, seriously, where did you hear that Emma-"

Emma cut him off. "Take off your gloves." Jonah did so without complaint. Emma then held out her hand. "Now hold my hand."

Jonah almost flinched. Emma sighed. "Natalie said you were making progress."

Kenzie looked at Emma, confused. "What do you mean? He is making progress. He didn't run out of the room, after all."

Jonah looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. "Will you stop talking about me?"

"Hey, how do you think I felt when you would spill all my secrets to the doc? Fair is fair."

Emma ignored Kenzie and just looked at Jonah. "If it's too difficult, just-"

"Close your eyes, I know," Jonah said with a sigh. Quickly, he grabbed her hand, closing his eyes as he did so. 

"Okay, good." They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jonah breathing quickly as he quietly freaked out, Emma sitting there like this was the most normal thing in her life. "Now open your eyes."

Jonah tried pushing himself away, but Emma gripped his hand, hard. There was really no way to escape. Kenzie was kind of amazed. Emma seemed to be a lot stricter than Natalie was. "You can't run away from this, Jonah. You need to confront this."

"Don't you understand that this is hard for me," Jonah responded through gritted teeth. "What I think about whenever I touch someone like this?"

"Then open your eyes, Jonah. Look." He did so, slowly. "I'm right here, fine. See?" 

Jonah took a deep, shuddering breath. "You're okay," he whispered.

"Of course. Your hands are fine, remember? They've been like that for weeks now."

Jonah shakily lifted his hand out from Emma's grasp, and brought it close to her face. "Is... this okay?" he whispered.

Kenzie shifted uncomfortably in his sheet. This was slowly getting out of his comfort zone. 

Emma gave him a small nod. Carefully he traced the contours of her face with one finger, then two. Emma didn't even move at all.

On one hand, Kenzie should be applauding this development. This was, as far as Kenzie knew, the most outgoing Jonah had been with touch. That was a good sign. On the other hand, they were like, three steps away from making out in front of him.

It seemed like Jonah felt adventurous, because he then decided to bring up his other hand as well, and cupped Emma's face, as if he was checking for any injuries. "You're sure that you're okay?"

Emma snorted. "Jonah, why wouldn't I be?"

Carefully, shakily, he brought his lips to her forehead and gave her a light kiss. Emma let out a small breath. And then Jonah continued to kiss her. Down her face. Towards her... 

Nope. This was a good time for Kenzie to leave. Pushing himself up, he grabbed at his cane and headed towards the door. Jonah apparently noticed his discomfort or something, because he pushed away from Emma and got up, heading towards the door. "Are you okay Kenzie?"

"Jonah. I love you, as a brother. But there are certain things brothers don't need to know about each other. I'm going to give you some privacy."

It took Jonah a few seconds to figure out what he meant. "Kenzie, it's not like that-"

"Emma? Good for you. My brother needs some fun in his life. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to hack someone's account to distract myself right now."

"Seriously, Kenzie, you can stay-"

"No, I'm good. Have fun in your 'therapy' session, bro."

Shutting the door on his brother's blushing face was still a great feeling, though.

**

"So, Jonah, how did your therapy session go?" 

"Shut up, Kenzie."

"But-"

"You know I can still secrete toxins at will, right?"

"Wow, bro, so harsh." 

**

"So, Emma-"

"If it's about the therapy session, I'm not answering any questions about it."

"So, who's hotter: Jonah or me?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

**

Jonah invited Kenzie to the next appointment, but Kenzie declined. He think he had enough embarrassing material on Jonah to last a lifetime. He did try to slip Jonah some condoms, though.  His face was totally worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenzie: yo Natalie why did you make Emma cover for you?  
> Natalie: what do you mean? Emma's been in charge of Jonah's therapy for a while now  
> Kenzie: ... ...  
> Kenzie: that son of a bitch


End file.
